WHAT WILL THE USA DO WHEN THE SECOND RUSSIAN SHOE DROPS???
by Jaxhawk 2008There is an old but true statement;"that once a Marine always a Marine". Well I think the same can be said about Russia's Putin. Once a KGB always a KGB. The former you can trust your life with, the later you can never trust--no matter what he/she says!! The Russians have repeatedly said they are pulling out their troops that invaded Georgia, but reports from that region of the World say they have not! Unfortunately the Russian Bear is on the prowl again, and with all the trouble President Bush has with the left and the media in this country about Iraq. He has done nothing but talk in response to the naked aggression. Embargoes or sanctions have not even been whispered. Bush seems to believe he and Putin are friends who can trust each other. Wrong, wrong, wrong!!! Putin has plans to become the Big Stick in the World that Stalin once was during and immediately after WWII. His next move will be against either the Country of Ukraine or Aberbahijan. In fact the first warning blow was reported August 14th by the Wall Street Journal when they published a picture of two craters that appeared to be from air dropped bombs, that were within feet of the Tbilisi pipeline. This pipeline that spans three Countries from the Sangachal oil and gas terminal to the Mediterranean coast. This pipeline is a joint venture with British Petroleum Oil Company and Azerbaijan. There is a storage capacity of 880,000 gallons in the Sangachal terminal, and is in competition with Russia's Gasparo to supply oil and natural gas to the rest of the free World, epecially Southern Europe and Turkey. Russia would like to get a strangle hold on the energy supply to Europe, and the Ecologists in the USA are doing a hatchet job on our own energy independence, by having most and Congress in their pocket against drilling for more oil in our own Country. Another reason Russia will attack Ukraine is the Sea Port at Sevastopol. Russia has a treaty with Ukraine to allow the Russian Black Sea Naval Fleet to be stationed in the Sevastopol docks.This treaty expires in 2017! But President Victor Yushchenko has angered Putin and his puppet President by issuing a decree that Russia must get permission from Kiev,before any ship enters or leaves the Sevastopol port. This was issued after Russia used Naval war vessels to sink several Georgian Coast Guard vessels last week. Further more, President Yushchenko has offered Ukrainian soil to the "EU" or any other nation(read USA) to build a Missile Defense System". This alone make the Russian Bear very nasty!! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: August 19, 2008 Category: August 2008 Category: RUSSIA Opinions Category: PUTIN Opinions Category: OIL Opinions Category: DOMINANCE Opinions Category: THREATS Opinions Category: eU Opinions Category: USA Opinions Category: OPINIONS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.